


The Gray Zone

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Desperation, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Rutting, Scent Marking, Secret Relationship, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Together to the end of the line, Urination, thigh fucking, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Betas are forbidden to mate with omegas, something that's left both Jason and Tim in a lurch for a long, long time.





	The Gray Zone

**Author's Note:**

> For JayTimMonth - ABO Dynamics - Heat/Scents/Knotting - Sept 8th   
Beta: sakuraame

Jason sighed, leaning against the side of a building. His vision was blurring and already, he could feel the creep of a sensation deep in his gut that would eternally piss him off. He hated his status, hated that any of this meant _anything_ in society. More than any of that, he hated that being an omega meant being in heat three times a year, generally without anything more than the length of the days as a warning. 

He shuddered, reaching down to rub his abdomen, squirming uncomfortably. Heat didn't just mean he craved sex to an impossible degree, nor did it only mean he'd turn on every alpha in a damn city block just by existing. It meant no patrol once it actually started due to the parts he couldn't control. Even after so many heats in his life, he still couldn't contain the rampant desire to take a piss every half a mile, his base instincts telling him his urine was pheromone rich and would attract him a mate much faster. Worse still, he gained enough weight to make his costume feel uncomfortable and his cock tended to be so sensitive having anything covering it at all felt like he was chafing. And the crowning jewel was that if he got anyone around him who was aroused - regardless if they were alpha, beta, or omega - he'd start to lubricate himself without a single ounce of control. 

There was nothing worse than trying to go get a damn coffee, scenting someone who was turned on, and making a huge wet spot on the seat of his pants. 

As such, most of it meant Jason effectively went into hiding each time his heats started. He'd lie around naked, resolve what he could of his desires with the wide array of toys he kept for just such purposes, and order in, asking for it to be left at the door. He didn't take visitors and he certainly didn't get to see anyone he wanted to. Effectively, it was three weeks of horrible isolation and a beat down to his psyche that he spent much of the rest of the year trying to mend. 

His abdomen tightened and his cock rapidly unsheathed, stiffening in his uniform. He pressed on his stomach with the flat of his hand, grunting as he strained, closing his eyes. It was too fast, overtaking him too quickly in comparison to previous years. The abrupt urge to pee hit him and he gritted his teeth, letting go of his abdomen and reaching up to hit his comm. 

"RR, you out there?"

The line crackled for a moment and then Tim's breathless voice returned, "Inbound for pickup."

Jason swallowed. This wasn't good. He'd never gotten this far into heat with Tim around before - in fact, he'd intentionally avoided it given the nature of the law versus what Tim was. He heard the excitement in Tim's breathing across the line, knew his own was belaying exactly the same thing. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, his hand moving abortedly toward his own cock and then away. His body vied between desires: the idea of taking a piss to attract someone being replaced by the metal image of finally getting bred, and then the sensation he'd only duplicated with toys of being knotted, only for the whole plethora to repeat itself. His dick strained and he held his breath, prayed Tim was stronger than him, that he had more self-control than Jason did.

It wasn't that he didn't _want_ Tim. It wasn't like that at all. In fact, he wanted him like he'd never wanted another in his entire life. He'd wanted him before death and after his un-death and he'd loved him before and perhaps more after. They were perfect together: strength and compassion, interest and gratitude, truth and happiness. They loved doing things together and dating was exciting with Tim like it never was with anyone else. He was Tim's light in the darkness of his depression and Tim was Jason's solidity when he felt like he was falling back into the madness of the pit. Sleeping in Tim's arms was the biggest comfort Jason had ever encountered.

The thing was: Tim was a beta. Sure, he was borderline, right at the cusp of possibly having gone full-blown alpha, but for all legality, he was still a beta. And betas were not allowed to breed with omegas. An alpha could claim one as a lover, take them home and do what they wanted. As much as it pissed Jason off, it wasn't a law they could change, though Bruce - bless him - had tried again and again. Two of his sons were betas and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to try for them. Jason appreciated that, he really did, but it also didn't change circumstance. 

It was a felony for him and Tim to ever have sex and it wasn't one that could be hidden so easily, either. Lovers wore one another's scents for weeks after a breed. It couldn't be masked and couldn't be overpowered to an alpha's nose. People had tried and failed so many times and Jason had seen too many good men and women locked away for an act of love. Betas were allowed to use the specific brothels where other betas were employed or they could find another beta or an alpha as a lover. Just never an omega. 

_Taint_ was what the reason was preached as. An alpha would only improve an omega's genes whereas a beta would taint any produced bloodline. The rules didn't seem to care that male omegas rarely accomplished pregnancy or that it was incredibly simple to keep a beta from inseminating. Two little snips and a forceful use of condoms would prevent everything to a percentage that if every omega was bred by a beta daily, perhaps one pregnancy a month would occur. Jason had run the numbers himself for Bruce to hand off to the enforcement agencies. He'd also watched Bruce storm back in after the meeting and break half the things in his sitting room.

Jason's hips rocked and he grunted again, cock straining, sac tightening. Fear lanced through him. If he ejaculated out here he'd be a sitting duck for any would-be rapist and his hormones pretty much dictated he would stop struggling at a certain point. He closed his eyes and desperately tried to regulate his breathing, stood there trembling until he heard Tim's gentle landing beside him. 

"I've got you." Tim's arm slid around him and a second later, he felt Tim stiffen. "Oh _fuck_."

Jason let out a little displeased sound. "Focus. Came out of nowhere this time. Get me home."

Tim took in a shuddering breath and pulled Jason to his side. "Only brought my bike, you're gonna have to ride behind me. No choice." He gathered Jason close and they headed for the ledge, both of them grappling down to the alleyway below. A half block over and Tim's motorcycle came into view, a gleaming red beauty of a machine. Tim climbed on and Jason hesitated, the urge to scent mark overwhelming. His hands fumbled for his zipper and he whined, about to start in his pants. 

Tim slid back off the bike and opened the seat, sighing as he brought an evidence bag back toward Jason, opening it and shaking it out before turning away and standing there, back completely rigid as Jason wrenched open his pants and did his business right into the bag. It was blessedly short, the desire always forcing it to be, and he sealed the bag just as Tim started to breathe hard. Tim took it and shoved the bag back in the compartment, closed it up and re-mounted the bike, looking significantly grumpier.

Jason zipped up and slid on behind him, slipping his arms around Tim's waist and leaning into him as they took off through the city. The longer the ride stretched on, the closer Jason got to Tim, and the closer he got, the more his hips canted and the harder his cock got. By the time they arrived at his condo, Jason's prick was throbbing and his ass was leaking and all he wanted to do was hump Tim stupid. 

It took Tim prying his fingers off to dislodge him and quite a bit of finagling to get him off the motorcycle seat and heading up the stairs to his small porch. He fumbled his keys three times and Tim finally took them, unlatching the door and shooing him inside. The door closed and Tim locked it, disarming the alarm as Jason started running the recycled air that would keep most of his scent from leaking out of the house and into the surrounding air. It made it less likely he'd drive his neighbors bonkers and a while back the city had required it be added to any shared units, one blessing at least.

He stripped off his armor and mask, discarded his guns on the coffee table and heard Tim picking them up behind him as he rushed toward the bedroom, intent to get out of his humiliatingly stained pants. Wrenching them open, he shimmied out of them and hurriedly exchanged them for a pair of loose boxers, his jacket and shirt going in favor of a black muscle shirt. 

Turning, he found Tim at the doorway, mask and cape gone, the lower half of his suit tented obscenely. Tim whined and Jason couldn't help the little whimper that bubbled up in response. This was his boyfriend, the man he loved with everything he had, and one of the few people he knew that he _couldn't_ have sex with. His cock responded, unsheathing a little further, and he fought the urge to pull down the elastic of his boxers and show Tim how turned on he was. Warm slick dripped down his balls and Jason knew Tim needed to go. He'd needed to leave before he'd ever found Jason.

The sound of Tim's hand tightening on the doorframe left Jason's heart breaking. 

"I wish things were different."

"Me, too." Tim's voice was quiet, pained, and Jason wanted to gather him up and make it all better, but he knew the result of that, knew what their bodies wanted and what they couldn't have.

Jason's sac began to tighten and his eyes widened. He'd heard of this happening, heard of an omega cumming from nothing more than the presence of their lover, but he'd never heard of it happening because of a beta. His penis strained and the subtle little knot around his base fattened up and abruptly he was shooting his load right into his boxers, one hand cupping himself to try to cover what was going on, the other reaching for his dresser for stability. 

He slumped as his orgasm faded and he realized Tim's arms were around him, supporting him and gently coaxing him to the bed. His knees bumped the bed and instead of climbing up on it, he reached for the bed and pushed his rear back against Tim's groin, helpless to the need now that he'd cum in his lover's presence. 

Tim gasped and a second later, he was humping Jason, hands tight on his hips. "Jay... Jason... _Jay_!" Tim's voice sounded desperate, lost in a sea of desire too big for either of them to swim through. "Jay," his voice cracked, "I can't stop!"

Jason considered the words, their implication, what they were clearly about to do. His ass felt like it was ready to take a cock and his own length was stiff once more, indicative of how far into his heat he was.

Jason lay his cheek on the bed and panted, feeling his world tilting out of control. More fluid flooded down his balls and his hole fluttered, greedy and ready for something more than he was getting. Some fragile amount of control forced words up his throat. They couldn't stop: that much was pointless to even try to express. Tim had never been with anyone and Jason had only once before his death and even then it had only been to calm his first heat. 

"You can," he swallowed, thinking hard on what he could give Tim - give _them_ \- and finally offered, "fuck my thighs." It was close to where they both wanted. He'd get to feel Tim cum and maybe it'd take the edge off everything else. "Put one of my toys in me so you aren't tempted." It was better than nothing, though not at all what Jason wanted and, he was sure, not what Tim wanted either.

Still, Tim instantly complied, taking half a step back and wrenching his clothing off, the sound of seams popping and something ripping filling the air. Tim's scent hung heavy and heady in the air, making Jason want nothing more than to stick his face somewhere against Tim and basically huff it. He reached down and yanked his boxers to his knees, pushing his legs together and perking up his ass. Something large and cool filled him and Jason sighed, the familiarity of his favorite toy satisfying something in his belly. Tim's fingers gathered the slick from around his hole and painted it down his thighs. A second later, Tim pushed between his thighs, warm cock pressing and unsheathing until he was fully trapped in the tight hold of Jason's thick thighs. 

Tim's hand fumbled for the dildo in Jason's ass and as he began to thrust it, driving it deep into Jason's hole with every movement, he began to hump, his cock thrusting between Jason's thighs.

It didn't take but a minute for Tim to start panting and Jason closed his eyes, imagining his lover's cock inside him, imagined feeling it start to lengthen in preparation to shoot, and then begin knotting as he started to stream cum deep inside Jason's ass.

Both of Tim's hands grasped the dildo and he fucked it vigorously in and out of Jason's hole, the slick sound of it obscene. He humped harder and faster until the bed was squeaking and then he was crying out, stilling with his cock pushed as far between Jason's thighs as it would go, cum squirting all over the front of Jason's thighs and the bed under him. 

Jason opened his mouth and took in great lungfuls of air, tasting Tim's scent on the air. 

Tim humped a few more times and another stream of cum splattered the sheets. Still, he strained behind him and Jason knew he'd release at least once more before he was done and could concentrate on a single thing other than cumming again. He'd watched plenty of porn of betas orgasming to know exactly how this was going to go. True to the nature of the beast, Tim began thrusting again, this time going at it hard and leaning over Jason to clutch at him with both hands as he humped for all he was worth, well and truly rutting Jason's thighs until he was gasping for air and then crying out, hot, thick streams of cum shooting from his prick to land on the bed. It went on for what felt like eternity and then abruptly Tim was pulling back, shoving Jason's top half down and pushing his thighs open. One hand took his dripping cock and the other went back to the toy, thrusting quickly as he masturbated Jason's very erect dick.

Jason strained for it, arched and whined, and then he was humping the air as his little knot formed and cum spurted out of him, joining Tim's on the comforter, his asshole fluttering around the toy Tim had finally shoved in past its knot. Tim gave it a few little tugs and Jason shot off again, scrabbling at the bed, trying to both hump and get away from it. He'd never ever felt like this before. This was how he was supposed to react to getting bred; he knew that on a baser sort of level. His hips humped and he tugged against the toy's knot until Tim joined him on the bed and started gently kissing his shoulder and arm, whispering words that didn't compute to him until Jason calmed down and unclenched. 

The toy popped free and Jason felt his slick fluid rush out, closed his eyes and imagined it was his lover's cum. His cock gave another feeble squirt and he barely managed to get out of their combined mess before flopping over and staring at the ceiling, feeling foggy and overwhelmed.

"We shouldn't be doing this." The instant the words left his mouth, he whined, aching and upset so deeply it felt as though he were staring death in the face all over again.

"Yet... here we are," Tim murmured against his shoulder. "The law is a little vague," he started and then sighed. Jason watched as he closed his eyes, saw the sad pull of his lips. "Assuming I can keep myself from _actually_ having sex with you, we're in a legal gray area. Don't spread the news around and both of us have to stay out of the public zones for a few days until our scents stop meshing. It's not like it is if we actually breed; it'll dissipate and we'll be okay."

Jason remained quiet for the moment, just letting his body feel for him. Tim next to him felt like a blessing and the scent in the room was dreamy, delicious and all he could think of was drowning in it and how damn good that would feel. He wanted to drag himself across the soiled sheets, roll in what they'd done and beg Tim to get him off again. His hips rocked slowly forward, his cock starting to unsheathe again as it grew more and more erect. Tim's hand closed around his sheath and tugged, moving it up and down his length until Jason was straining for it, arching up off the bed and humping with the pulses of his orgasm, splattering himself with it while Tim milked it from him.

He eased back against the bed and turned to nuzzle Tim's thigh, breathing out a sigh of relief. They'd work this out, they'd see it through until they had to run away from it all and then... they'd run. Jason knew they could. He let a smile curve his lips as he closed his eyes. "Then... we're in the gray zone."


End file.
